


Walk of Shame

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: This wasn’t a frequent thing.  Lena wasn’t the type to go out every weekend and find herself a new conquest, she much prefered to lose herself in her work, the smell of a soldering iron was almost as relaxing to her as a shot of whiskey some days.  But every now and then, her stress levels rose to heights that required something… a little more heavy handed.





	Walk of Shame

 

The neon green numbers on the bedside clock flashed silently, glaring at Lena through the artificial darkness of the room.  She guessed it had something to do with the insulated curtains dressing the small window of her bedmates apartment.  She sat up slowly, cautious of her throbbing head and the deep snores coming from the other side of the bed.  

 

This wasn’t a frequent thing.  Lena wasn’t the type to go out every weekend and find herself a new conquest, she much prefered to lose herself in her work, the smell of a soldering iron was almost as relaxing to her as a shot of whiskey some days.  But every now and then, her stress levels rose to heights that required something… a little more heavy handed.  Which is how Lena now found herself searching a stranger’s room for last night’s dress and,  _ if her memory serves,  _ the remnants of her underwear.  

 

She glanced around, noting that, yes, her memory, though tainted with potentially lethal amounts of tequila, was correct.  Her underwear, what was left of it, was balled up at the foot of the bed, that could stay… Her bra, fared a little better, only one bent clasp, but still wearable.  She quickly slipped it on, remembering that her dress had come off somewhere near the front door.  

 

She quietly tiptoed from the room, hoping that her acquaintances pointed ears weren’t as sensitive during sleep as they were while he was awake.  

Lena froze as his snores stopped abruptly, relaxing as his body shifted and his breathing evened out.  

 

She wasn’t ashamed.  They were two consenting adults, both of whom were in need of a little stress relief.  Lena was just hated the whole “morning after” nonsense.   _ Can’t we just high five and be done…? _ No, for some reason, the morning after for Lena usually found her bed partner clinging to her like a leech, or asking for her number, for a date… None of which, Lena was in any position to offer.  It was a PR nightmare waiting to happen.  

 

So she did what she did best.  She fixed last night’s makeup and slipped into her dress, hoping that she could cover it up with her coat, despite the heat outside.  Her phone was flat, ruling out any chance of calling her driver, meaning a quick getaway was not looking promising.  She’d have to make it to the lobby then catch her bearings from there.  

 

Lena found her shoes, one by the couch, the other under the coffee table, and marvelled at the fact that she actually seemed to have picked up the universe’s biggest frat boy, judging by the smell of axe body spray and numerous (outdated) gaming consoles.  He’d probably have a heart attack if he ever found out who she was.  

 

Lena double checked that she had everything, and let the door click shut quietly as she backed out of the apartment. 

 

Had Lena been less worried that the man in the apartment would wake, she might have heard the door on the other side of the hall close.  She also might have noticed that she wasn’t alone in the hallway before she ran into the other person.  She stifled a yelp, turning to face the person who was, on second glance, clearly in the same boat.  

 

The blonde let go of Lena’s elbows, having held her up, after almost knocking her to the floor. 

 “You scared the jeepers out of me,” she said, letting out a relieve chuckle.  

Lena gave her a weak smile, still recovering from her own fright, “I’m sorry… I was just… You know…”

Recognition flashed in the woman’s blue eyes, she nodded quickly at the elevator, “Gotcha.  Wanna share the elevator?”

 “Please.”

 

They walked quickly, both women carrying their heels from the night before.  Both hiding party dresses under their coats, still in last night’s makeup.  

 “Your eyeliner is amazing by the way…”

Lena glanced up at the blonde, “Uh, thanks?”

 “I’m sorry, I don’t normally do this! I just… Last night… and then Sara left me at the bar…  And Dani was just… Why am I telling you this?” she let out an embarrassed laugh that made Lena feel so much better about her situation.

 “Maybe because we’re in the same boat.  Call it kinship?” Lena added with a smirk.  Surely the Universe was fucking with her… How did she run into this gorgeous ray of sunshine, while doing the walk of shame at half past five on a friday morning?  

 “I don’t think that word means what you think it means,” the blonde deadpanned.  

 

Lena laughed as the elevator reached the lobby, “Well, I hope you get home okay.  Please tell your friend Sara that I think she’s a complete wanker for leaving you alone in a bar.”

 “I sure will.”  

 

Lena started got to the footpath, realising she was only three blocks away from her apartment.  She started walked, before realising the blonde was walking a few paces behind.  She turned and raised an eyebrow.

 “I’m not following you I swear…. I live on forty-second…”

Lena laughed.  The Universe was definitely fucking with her.  “I live on Macrossan.  I’m Lena by the way…”

The girl took a few long strides, walking alongside Lena, “Kara.”

 “Well, Kara, just so you know, I don’t make a habit of this either, so…”

Kara nodded, “Right, there’s no judgement here.  I’m usually too busy to even think about this… But yesterday… Sara and Barry turned up and of course that always ends in disaster, so we went out to blow off some steam… and here we are… I’m rambling again.”

 “Yeah, you are,” Lena chuckled.  “I had the worst week at work… Then yesterday everything went to crap… And I’m having to cancel an appointment today just to deal with the fallout from yesterday.  But I’m so much more relaxed than I was eight hours ago.  So I’m certainly not going to regret anything.”

Kara laughed, “Alex is going to kill me for going off grid…”

 “Alex?”

 “My sister.  We kinda… work together sometimes?  And after yesterday, I went home and said I wasn’t feeling great…  But here I am.  Doing the walk of shame…”

 

 “You are…?” Lena said, sarcasm dripping from her features.  Clearly fatigue was hampering Kara’s ability to read social cues, because it took her a good moment to realise that Lena was, in fact, joking.     
 “That was mean.  Why are you like this?”

 “Well, if you knew my last name, you’d understand,” she smirked.  

 

The conversation died off, it was comfortable enough, never awkward.  At least until they reached the corner of Macrossan Street.  

 

Kara gave Lena a tight smile and wave, “Thanks for walking with me!  Maybe I’ll see you around, considering we live like… two streets apart…”

 “Maybe… You made my early morning stroll significantly less painful…”

Lena watched Kara skip slightly as she continued in the direction of her street.  If she ever met Kara again, she’d definitely know that the Universe was playing games.  Hell, if it was… She was definitely not going to complain.

 

***

 

Lena was still fending off a headache when Jess called about the reporters waiting outside her office.  She really needed to stick to her  _ No Binge Drinking on Work Nights _ rule.  

 “Let them in, Jess.”

 

Lena’s brow furrowed, last she knew, Clark Kent was still writing for the Daily Planet.  What the hell was he doing in National City?  She glanced to his right, doing a double take when she saw the blonde, standing with a surprised smirk on her face. 

 

Yep.  The Universe was on a roll. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream at me @ thegrimllama


End file.
